


My Valentines

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [38]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen surprises Beth with breakfast in bed for Valentine's Day. For the February RAWR_RogueAdultWritingRefuge writing exercise. Show, not tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



My Valentines

Roses? That's not what Helen's bed usually smells like. Helen preferred lavender and lilacs. 

Elizabeth rolled over and found herself face to face with an enormous bouquet of blush colored blooms. The flowers rested on the pillow Helen's head occupied when Beth fell into a blissfully satisfied sleep last night. 

Waking to find Helen out making the rounds of the Sanctuary's residents was normal, but she'd never found flowers in her wife's place. 

That was... odd. 

It took Elizabeth two tries to reach a sitting position against the carved mahogany headboard. Her belly's girth was beginning to pose a serious problem to formerly simple tasks, like getting out of a bed, or getting into a car. 

Her spouses found her predicament adorable and the smirks had put Beth into a glaring pout on more than one occasion in the last few weeks. Beth's temper was quicker, and she blamed the double whammy of hormones. 

It really wasn't fair for her twin to be spared the twin curse. 

Helen breezed into the bedroom, a covered breakfast tray in her hands. "Ah, you're awake. I thought I heard someone rustling around. Do you like the flowers?" She set the tray at the foot of the bed and picked up the bouquet, handing them to Elizabeth. "This is your favorite color, isn't it? Declan said there are some of this variety in his gardens in London."

Elizabeth took the flowers and held them to her nose. The scent was very much like the ones in the Sanctuary. It made her a bit homesick, London Sanctuary would always be the place she thought of as home. "Yes. They're perfect, thank you." She smiled sheepishly at Helen. "Roses can be cloying sometimes, but these are delicate and wonderful." 

Her wife smiled, "Good." Helen's smiles always melted Beth into a puddle of mushy, romantic goo. "Let me help you up." She came around the bed and took Elizabeth's hands, gently pulling her to standing. 

Stupid pregnant belly. 

At least, Helen knew the first thing her wife needed every morning was a trip to the bathroom. Those trips were becoming alarmingly frequent as the twins put more and more pressure on her poor bladder. 

"I'd like to get into the shower while I'm at it. Will the food get cold?"

Helen shrugged, "It should be fine. If it cools, we can always warm it. Would you like me to wash your back for you?" That was always a loaded question and they both knew it. 

The real question was if shower sex held more appeal than breakfast? Beth's stomach picked that moment to make it's choice known with a grumble loud enough that Helen heard it. 

"Someone's hungry, it seems," Helen smirked. 

Elizabeth cursed under her breath and mumbled, "Always." With a sigh, she waddled off in the direction of Helen's bathroom, calling over her shoulder. "I'll just make it a quickie shower, you don't have to get all undressed..."

"There's no reason to rush. I've got the whole morning free."

Beth pondered that as she showered. Generally, Helen liked to take the morning shifts with the Abnormal residents and leave the evenings and late night feedings to the others. It was nice to have Helen home in the evenings, Beth would make dinner and they would cuddle on the sofa and listen to music or watch a movie. 

When Declan was around, though, relaxing on the couch had a habit of becoming tag team couch sex. Not that Elizabeth was one to complain about any opportunity for sex, it was nice to have the added attention of her other spouse. 

Married life was very much like their life before, except Helen was the one she lived with with now, instead of Declan. They were talking about changing that, though, when it was closer to her due date. Helen had some sort of plan for Declan, something that would entice him to leave his position as Head of House and move below. 

Beth was, wisely, staying out of it. She had enough to worry about with the prospect of two babies coming in less than three months. 

For now, she and Declan tried to make the most of every visit. Hence, the couch sex. 

Beth really hadn't expected Helen to still be in the bedroom waiting when she got out ten minutes later, but she was. She had Elizabeth's clothes laid out, if she could even call them clothes, more like a circus tents for hugely pregnant women? 

Her disdain must have shown because Helen looked from the clothes to her and back. Then, she came over and gave Beth a hug. "I know you aren't happy with the dresses, but they won't be necessary for much longer." She kissed her pouting lips. "You are as gorgeous and desirable as ever, Elizabeth." 

When Beth just huffed against her mouth, Helen sighed, "Eat your breakfast and then I will show you just how much I want you."

Beth adjusted her nightgown and settled back against the stack of pillows Helen had arranged against the headboard, and Helen put the tray across her legs and took the cover off. 

Heart shaped pancakes. A over-easy cooked egg cut in the shape of a heart. The pieces of buttered toast had heart cutouts in the centers. Beth's puzzled frown drew a chuckle from Helen. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elizabeth." 

(More? )


End file.
